


Weapon Training

by bloomingcnidarians



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingcnidarians/pseuds/bloomingcnidarians





	Weapon Training

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stonestrewn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonestrewn/gifts).




End file.
